narafandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Duchy of Baatar
52 A.T.F. - 1860 A.T.F. Arrival On the Year 52 After the Fall of the three Empires began a great Migration. Over 120,000 Galii and 48,000 Celtii Tribsmen Migrated towards the southern steppes of Baatar fleeing from the Chaos of the Aftermath of the Fall of the 3 Empires. These people encountered the Local Baatari Tribes who where nomadic steppe people. The Initial Encounter between the Galii-Celtii people and the Baatari people was not good... Conflict As it could be seen that there where thousands of those Migrants. The local Baatari tribes assembled and attacked the Migrants. This Caused a 2 Year long war that killed over 18,000 people. In the End Both Sides agreed to cease the Fighting and split Baatar into 2 States the Northern Galii-Celtii people owned the north that is now called "Zetaliin" and the Baatari Tribes kept control of the South that kept its name: "Baatar". Division back then, the names where different and there where 2 Kingdoms of the Steppes this was the Baatari Ruled "teşekkürler Khaanate" led by the Baataris and the "ökaazım Kingdom" led by the Gallis and the "kapısındürü Principality" that was led by the Celtii's but was a Vassal of the larger "ökaazım kingdom". These where the 2 States which where Previously detailed (3 if you include the kapısındürü principality). 50 years war of the three states In 654 A.T.F. the ökaazım kingdom attack the teşekkürler khaanate by a surpise invasion. the kapısındürü principality hated the teşekkürler khaanate but still did not want to be dragged into the war. This led to a 3 way war that lasted 50 long years. The Tides changed in 702 A.T.F. when the kapısındürü finally agreed to join the ökaazım and both forces combined beat the teşekkürler. In 704 A.T.F. the war ended with the full Unification of Baatar under a Galii led Kingdom called the "Union of the Steppes". New Visitors In 912 A.T.F. the Union of the Steppes saw new voyagers from Franika the ancient homeland of the Galii and the Celtii. The Royal Familly decided to go back to her roots and founded the house of the Vaen Leepzoeg. The Union of the Steppes soon became a Grand Duchy and prospered from trade with the Franikans The Dark Ages During the Dark ages of Medieval Orbis from 1199-1245 A.T.F. when galant knights would ride off to crusade against the undead two major events happened in Baatar! 1st was the merging of the Vaen Leepzoeg and the Lazaros Noble Famillies originating from the Kingdom of Eastern Orbis and Second was the creation of the Christitees Church in Zetaliin which is now won of the most Prominent religions on the eastern coasts of Orbis. Attempt to Colonization In 1484 Baatar set up a small Colony on an Island next to Reichlandia. Sadly in 1509 the Colony was Annexed by the Yurak Khaanate and a group of Pirates who Killed the Governor. The Grand Duchy of Baatar never attempted to colonise ever again... Participation in the Wesley War From 1761-1764 U.O. the Grand Duchy of Baatar sided on the side of their Lazarosi Cousins who led the Kingdom of Eastern Orbis. The War lasted 3 years and Ended with a Pro-Lazarosi Victory. A Notable victory in the war was the "Battle of the Orbisian Plateau" which took place a few miles from Titus City. The Battle would be known as the greatest victory in Baatari History as 30,000 men where sent to participate 20,000 Baatari Marksmen and 10,000 Baatari Hussars who participated in Flanking the Enemy and the Marksmen who participated in doing damage to the Enemy by Firing Highly accurate potshots from afar. By the End of the Day the Baatari Armed forces only lost 408 men and suffered 1,003 Wounded men. By the Baatar Merged with the Lazarosi Victors who will later found a United Orbisian State! in 1860 Baatar became part of Orbis. Contribution in the Great War of Nara In 3 years After Baatar Fully merged into Orbis during the date of 1863 Orbis and all her Duchy's where dragged into the Largest War in the History of Nara. The Duchy Baatar sent 6 Million Men to fight on the Frontline and kept another 2 Million men stayed to defend the homeland from Republican Rebels who opposed the Orbisian Regime. Over 1.6 Million Baatari's died in the war with only 400,000 of the Casualties being from the Soldiers on the Frontline and the other 1,200,000 being Civilians, Military Reservists and Republican Rebels who died in the Minor and Unnoticed civil war going on in the Province of Baatar which the Orbisian Central Government in Titus took no care off since they where busy with the Ongoing war on the Frontline. This gave a rise to pro-independance movements throughout Baatar with there even being Reports of the Duke's familly supporting this movement however those are just theories.